tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Series 2
"You know just where to stop, Thomas. You could almost manage it without me!" -Thomas's Driver, Thomas Comes to Breakfast The second season of the television series aired in 1986. Ringo Starr narrated all twenty-six episodes in the UK as well as seventeen of them in the US, with George Carlin later re-narrating all of the episodes for the US on Shining Time Station. Episodes # Thomas, Percy and the Coal/Double Trouble - Thomas becomes a little too cheeky for his own good. Trucks and coal bring disaster. # Cows/A Cow on the Line - Gordon and Henry tease Edward for letting cows uncouple his trucks, but Edward has the last laugh. # Bertie's Chase - Bertie pursues Edward to give him Thomas' passengers. # Saved from Scrap - Edward meets an old traction engine called Trevor, and tries to save him from scrap. # Old Iron - Edward proves he's not so slow when James runs away. # Thomas and Trevor/A New Friend for Thomas - Trevor is bored, but is delighted when he is asked to help Thomas clear the new harbour. # Percy and the Signal - James and Gordon fool Percy into thinking there are such things as "backing signals". # Duck Takes Charge - Percy is having a hard time, so the Fat Controller buys a tank engine named Duck to do his work. # Percy and Harold/Percy Proves a Point - Percy challenges a helicopter called Harold to a race to the harbour. # The Runaway - Thomas returns from the Works with a stiff handbrake that almost causes disaster when he runs away. # Percy Takes the Plunge - Percy wants to see why he is forbidden to pass the "Danger" board on the quay, but soon wishes he had not. # Pop Goes the Diesel - A Diesel arrives in the yard and makes a fool of himself when trying to move some trucks. # Dirty Work/Diesel's Devious Deed - Diesel blames Duck for making him look silly and vows to get revenge. # A Close Shave/A Close Shave for Duck - Duck is chased by a goods train into a barber shop. # Better Late Than Never - Thomas is held up by repairs on the Viaduct and Bertie gives him a hard time, until he breaks down. # Break Van/Donald and Douglas - A spiteful brakevan causes grief for Donald and Douglas. # The Deputation - Percy is chosen to ask the Fat Controller not to send Donald and Douglas away. # Thomas Comes to Breakfast - The Ffarquhar stationmaster gets a nasty surprise when Thomas crashes into his dining room. # Daisy - The new diesel railcar is fussy and rude. # Percy's Predicament - The trucks pay Percy out by pushing him into the back of a train. # The Diseasel - A mysterious "diseasel" takes Bill and Ben's trucks. # Wrong Road - Gordon is mistakenly sent onto Edward's Branch Line, and is harassed by Bill and Ben. # Edward's Exploit - Edward braves wet weather and a broken crankpin to bring some enthusiasts home. # Ghost Train/Percy's Ghostly Trick - Percy pays Thomas out for calling him silly. # Woolly Bear - Treacle, wind and hay don't mix, as Percy soon finds out. # Thomas and the Missing Christmas Tree - The Christmas party is almost ruined when Thomas collides with a snowdrift while bringing the Christmas tree home. Characters * Thomas * Edward * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Toby * Annie and Clarabel * Henrietta * Terence * Bertie * Sir Topham Hatt * Jeremiah Jobling (speaks only in Japanese dub) * Mrs. Kyndley (speaks only in Japanese dub) * Stephen Hatt (cameo) * Bridget Hatt (cameo) * Farmer Finney (cameo) * The Policeman (cameo) * The Storyteller (cameo) Characters introduced * Duck * Donald and Douglas * Bill and Ben * Diesel * Daisy * BoCo * The Spiteful Brake Van * Trevor * Harold * Jem Cole * The Vicar of Wellsworth * The Barber * The Naughty Boys (do not speak) * The Careless Cleaner (does not speak) * The Lady with the Floppy Green Hat (does not speak) * The Enthusiasts (do not speak) * Father Christmas (does not speak) * The Ffarquhar Stationmaster and his Family (The Ffarquhar Stationmaster; does not speak: The Ffarquhar Stationmaster's children; cameo) * The Firelighter (mentioned) * Sam the Farmer (deleted scene; mentioned) Trivia * This was the first of a few things: ** The first season filmed at Shepperton Studios. ** The first season where trucks have clay faces. ** The first season to use stories by Christopher Awdry. ** The first season to have an episode not based off of a book from the Railway Series. * This was the final season of several things: ** Ringo Starr's last season as narrator. ** Robert D. Cardona's last season as producer. ** Britt Allcroft's last season as executive producer until the sixth season. ** The last season made by Clearwater Features. ** The last season in which music was composed using the Roland Jupiter 6 synthesizer. ** The last season until the seventeenth season to have the same narrator for both the UK and US for the majority of the season, excluding episodes selected for New Friends for Thomas and Other Adventures which were narrated by Michael Angelis and the original recordings for the twelfth season which were narrated by Pierce Brosnan. * The Missing Coach was originally going to be an episode in this season, but it was cancelled and replaced by Thomas, Percy and the Coal. * Starting from the episode, Pop Goes The Diesel, the laughing sound effect of the trucks were heard. That sound effect was later reused in the following seasons. * Henry regains his wheel arches, which were removed when he received his new shape after his accident with "The Flying Kipper". * The biggest space of time between two seasons airing is between Season 2 which aired in 1986 and Season 3 which did not air until 1992. * When first broadcasted in 1986 on ITV, two episodes were compiled into one ten minute block with the nameboard sequence featured in between. From 1991 onwards, the stories were then shown individually. They were also shown this way on Cartoon Network UK, ABC (Australia) and several compilation VHS releases. Some episodes that usually came before a nameboard sequence would often show the end credits from Duck Takes Charge. * In the Ukrainian narration, Ringo Starr's voice can still be heard in the background. * The Norwegian/Finnish versions credit Ringo Starr as the narrator, even though they were re-dubbed in Norwegian and Finnish respectively. Behind the Scenes File:RingoStarrandtheSeason2TVModels.jpg Gordon'sFacemask.jpg|Gordon's surprised face mark BoCo'sFacemask.jpg|BoCo's happy face mask Henry'sFacemask.jpg|Henry's surprised face mask File:Bertie'sFacemask.jpg|Bertie's sad face mask Diesel'sFacemask.jpg|Diesel's disgusted face mask Toby'sFacemask.jpg|Toby's surprised facemask Thomas'Facemask.jpg|Thomas' happy facemask James'Facemask.jpg|James' tired facemask Percy'sFacemask.jpg|Percy's sleeping face mask File:Duck'sFacemasks.jpg|All of Duck's face masks File:Billbehindthescenes.jpg|Bill's model File:Dieselbehindthescenes.jpg|Diesel's model File:Duckbehindthescenes.jpg|Duck's model File:Duckinsidebehindthescenes.jpg|Inside of Duck's model Category:Television Series